


[podfic] tad carruthers vs the supermarket self-checkout machine

by Annapods



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: 2nd POV, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: ‘Please,’ his machine pleads, more to you than him at this point. ‘Place item in bagging area.’written bi kiiouex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tad Carruthers vs The Supermarket Self-Checkout Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244509) by [kiiouex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiouex/pseuds/kiiouex). 



[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/tcvstsscm) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fl5kz8ounvql1x3/tcvstscm.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
